logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA)/Other
MPPDA 1922–1947 Sunflower2.png|''Abraham Lincoln'' (1930) MPPDA2b.jpg|''In Old Santa Fe'' (1934) SAM_0081.JPG|''I Love to Singa'' (1936, Merrie Melodies) Bandicam 2014-10-14 08-57-46-117.jpg|''MGM Cartoons'' (1930's) A Wild Hare title card.jpg|''A Wild Hare'' (1940, Merrie Melodies) farmfrolics.jpg|''Farm Frolics'' (1941, Merrie Melodies) Mppda1946.png|''It's a Wonderful Life'' (1946) MPAA 1935–1966 Mpaa1947.png|''Red River'' (1948) MPPDA 001.png|''Dumbo'' (1941, 1949 reissue) MPPDA 004.png|''Cinderella'' (1950) MPAA700.jpg|''Doggone Cats'' (1952, Merrie Melodies) MPAATOMANDJERRY1954.jpg|''The Million Dollar Cat'' (1944, 1951 reissue) MPPDA 003.png|''Sleeping Beauty'' (1959) MPPDA 005.png|''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' (1961) PinkPantherMPAA.jpg|''Pink Panther'' (1978) 1967–present post-325695-0-86432100-1400752746.jpg|''Romeo and Juliet'' (1968) SAM_0170.JPG|''Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid'' (1969) MPAA TIM.jpg|''The Illustrated Man'' (1969) Snapshot 3.png|''The Aristocats'' (1970) SAM_0157.JPG|''Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory'' (1971) 5077686019_3bab55bcf3_o.png|''Charlotte's Web'' (1972) SAM_0143.JPG|''Robin Hood'' (1973) Snapshot 8.png|''Jaws'' (1975) mpaashadowofthehawk.jpg|''Shadow of the Hawk'' (1976) Snapshot 11.png|''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1977) SAM_0090.JPG|''Rollercoaster'' (1977) Star Wars 1977 MPAA Card.jpg|''Star Wars'' (1977) 5785740329_28c70e6f49_o.png|''The Rescuers'' (1977) mpaahighballin.jpg|''High-Ballin''' (1978) Snapshot 13.png|''The Muppet Movie'' (1979) Th Shining MPAA Card.jpg|''The Shining'' (1980) 5773369031_222dabe125_o.png|''The Fox and the Hound'' (1981) Image3.jpg|''Rocky III'' (1982) Snapshot 12.png|''The Secret of NIMH'' (1982) Muppetstakemanhattanmpaa.png|''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' (1984) Image23.jpg|''Ghostbusters'' (1984) Snapshot 20.png|''The NeverEnding Story'' (1984) Image9.jpg|''Desperately Seeking Susan'' (1985) Image8.jpg|''Sweet Dreams'' (1985) MPAASecret Admirer1985.JPG|''Secret Admirer'' (1985) Snapshot 10.png|''Pee-wee's Big Adventure'' (1985) GW430H241.png|''Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer'' (1985) Backtothefuturempaa.png|''Back to the Future'' (1985) Image6.jpg|''Rocky IV'' (1985) Snapshot 18.png|''The Black Cauldron'' (1985) Snapshot 14.png|''My Little Pony: The Movie'' (1986) MPAA FireWalker.jpg|''FireWalker'' (1986) mpaalabyrinth.jpg|''Labyrinth'' (1986) NotC_MPAA_zps38a7bc32.jpg|''Night of the Creeps'' (1986) mpaastartrek.jpg|''Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home'' (1986) SAM 0224.JPG|''The New Adventures of Pippi Longstocking'' (1988) SAM_0114.JPG|''Beetlejuice'' (1988) MPAA WNA.jpg|''We're No Angels'' (1989) SAM_0127.JPG|''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' (1989) Backtothefuturepart2mpaa.png|''Back to the Future Part II'' (1989) Snapshot 15.png|''Ghostbusters II'' (1989) Snapshot 6.png|''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'' (1989) Picture 4365.png|The Littie Mermaid (1989) Box-Office Bunny MPAA Card.jpg|''Box-Office Bunny'' (1990, Looney Tunes) SAM_0101.JPG|''Edward Scissorhands'' (1990) Backtothefuturepart3mpaa.png|''Back to the Future Part III'' (1990) mpaaqdu.jpg|''Quigley Down Under'' (1990) Snapshot 16.png|''Home Alone'' (1990) MPAAFATHEROFTHEBRIDE1991.jpg|''Father of The Bride'' (1991) Terminator2DolbySRCDS.jpg|''Terminator 2: Judgment Day'' (1991) SAM_0088.JPG|''Beauty and the Beast'' (1991) Picture 10884.png|''Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' (1992) SAM_0135.JPG|''The Mighty Ducks'' (1992) SAM_0041.JPG|''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' (1992) 5631474461_9f6a457dd0_o.png|''Aladdin'' (1992) UNLAWFULENTRYLaserdisc.jpg|''Unlawul Entry'' (1992) SAM_0138.JPG|''Cool Runnings'' (1993) SAM_0166.JPG|''Super Mario Bros.'' (1993) JurassicParkDVD3.jpg|''Jurassic Park'' (1993) SAM_0164.JPG|''Hocus Pocus'' (1993) SAM_0128.JPG|''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (1993) Snapshot 7.png|''Thumbelina'' (1994) SAM_0136.JPG|''D2: The Mighty Ducks'' (1994) 5631468767_4a50f12546_o.png|''The Lion King'' (1994) 5631449647_58fe1ac38a_o.png|''Angels in the Outfield'' (1994) 5632045550_43d8b92467_o.png|''Pocahontas'' (1995) Carrotblanca MPAA Card.jpg|''Carrotblanca'' (1995, Looney Tunes) Rob Roy MPAA Card.jpg|''Rob Roy'' (1995) Vlcsnap-2014-10-21-20h34m03s224.png|''Casper'' (1995) Snapshot 19.png|''Balto (1995)'' Runaway Brain MPAA Card.jpg|''Runaway Brain'' (1995, Mickey Mouse) 5632037144_08be1e3d11_o.png|''A Goofy Movie'' (1995) mpaa-logo-end-credits-259924.png|''Billy Madison'' (1995) x240-3sa.jpg|''Casino'' (1995) 5632041406_0df7b9ecef_o.png|''Toy Story'' (1995) SAM_0057.JPG|''Space Jam'' (1996) 5631434487_b64dacb380_o.png|''James and the Giant Peach'' (1996) 5631420975_f836c210b5_z.jpg|''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1996) SAM_0137.JPG|''D3: The Mighty Ducks'' (1996) 5631413639_03dab6d298_o.png|''Hercules'' (1997) SAM_0066.JPG|''Anastasia'' (1997) SAM_0040.JPG|''Flubber'' (1997) SAM_0149.JPG|''Mouse Hunt'' (1997) Star Wars 1997 MPAA Card Laserdisc.jpg|''Star Wars'' (Laserdisc, 1977, 1997 reissue) Star Wars 1997 MPAA Card.jpg|''Star Wars'' (DVD, 1977, 1997 reissue) Batman and Robin MPAA Card.jpg|''Batman & Robin'' (1998) SAM_0046.JPG|''The Rugrats Movie'' (1998) SAM_0175.JPG|''Small Soldiers'' (1998) SAM_0094.JPG|''Practical Magic'' (1998) SAM_0044.JPG|''Antz'' (1998) Snapshot 5.png|''Mulan'' (1998) Picture 3449.png|''Barney's Great Adventure'' (1998) HopeFloatsMPAA1998.jpg|''Hope Floats'' (1998) The_Magic_Sword_Quest_for_Camelot_MPAA_number_and_logo.png|''Quest for Camelot'' (1998) SAM_0047.JPG|''A Bug's Life'' (1998) MPAA1998OVERNIGHTDILIVERY.JPG|''Overnight Delivery'' (1998) SAM_0171.JPG|''The Prince of Egypt'' (1998) SAM_0134.JPG|''Galaxy Quest'' (1999) SAM_0037.JPG|''Tarzan'' (1999) SAM_0056.JPG|''The Iron Giant'' (1999) SAM 0169.JPG|''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' (1999) THE_KING_AND_I_(1999)_MPAA_NUMBER.png||''The King and I'' (1999) SAM_0048.JPG|''Bartok the Magnificent'' (1999) SAM_0227.JPG|''The Astronaut's Wife'' (1999) MPAATOYSTORY2.jpg|''Toy Story 2'' (1999) Picture 104.png|''The Story of Us'' (1999) Picture 10950.png|''Cherry Falls'' (2000) SAM_0179.JPG|''Snow Day'' (2000) SAM_0051.JPG|''Fantasia 2000'' (2000) CHICKEN_RUN_END_CREDITS_CARD.png|''Chicken Run'' (2000) SAM_0043.JPG|''The Tigger Movie'' (2000) SAM_0180.JPG|''Rugrats in Paris: The Movie'' (2000) SAM_0216.JPG|''The Hunchback of Notre Dame II'' (2000) SAM_0074.JPG|''The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas'' (2000) Picture 10962.png|''Memento'' (2000) Picture 10963.png|''3 Strikes'' (2000) SAM_0045.JPG|''The Emperor's New Groove'' (2000) Little Go Beep MPAA Card.jpg|''Little Go Beep'' (2000, Looney Tunes) SAM_0089.JPG|''Beauty and the Beast'' (1991, 2001 reissue) Picture 10169.png|''The Substitute: Failure Is Not an Option'' (2001) SAM_0062.JPG|''Osmosis Jones'' (2001) MPAARUSHHOUR2001.jpg|''Rush Hour 2'' (2001) SAM_0031.JPG|''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' (2001) SAM_0172.JPG|''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2001) SAM_0119.JPG|''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) Picture 897.png|''Insomnia'' (2002) SAM_0029.JPG|''Return to Neverland'' (2002) SAM_0152.JPG|''Lilo & Stitch'' (2002) SAM_0146.JPG|''Stuart Little 2'' (2002) SAM_0073.JPG|''Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron'' (2002) SAM_0098.JPG|''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' (2002) SAM_0159.JPG|''Treasure Planet'' (2002) SAM_0220.JPG|''Scooby-Doo'' (2002) SAM_0123.JPG|''The ChubbChubbs!'' (2002) SAM_0129.JPG|''Hey Arnold! The Movie'' (2002) SAM_0052.JPG|''Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie'' (2002) SAM_0160.JPG|''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' (2002) SAM_0150.JPG|''Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams'' (2002) SAM_0030.JPG|''Ice Age'' (2002) Picture 15.png.jpg|''Finding Nemo'' (2003) SAM_0154.JPG|''Stitch! The Movie'' (2003) SAM_0063.JPG|''Funky Monkey'' (2003) SAM_0211.JPG|''The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen'' (2003) SAM_0107.JPG|''Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat'' (2003) MPAA_(The_Lizzie_McGuire_Movie,_2003).png|''The Lizzie McGuire Movie'' (2003) 390486cc2b420cb8c43fac1d5075b79a_r.jpeg|''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (2003) SAM_0151.JPG|''Spy Kids 3: Game Over'' (2003) SAM_0109.JPG|''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' (2003) SAM_0142.JPG|''The Lion King'' (1994, 2003 reissue) Snapshot 17.png|''Piglet's BIG Movie'' (2003) SAM_0221.JPG|''Secondhand Lions'' (2003) SAM_0181.JPG|''Rugrats Go Wild'' (2003) SAM_0106.JPG|''The Haunted Mansion'' (2003) Picture 2467.png|''Brother Bear'' (2003) SAM_0064.JPG|''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' (2003) SAM_0231.JPG|''Elf'' (2003) Picture 1316.png|''The Whole Ten Yards'' (2004) SAM 0223.JPG|''Ella Enchanted'' (2004) jerseygirl.png|''Jersey Girl'' (2004) SAM_0053.JPG|''Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo'' (2004) Picture 2959.png|''The Lion King 1½'' (2004) Snapshot 9.png|''Shrek 2'' (2004) SAM_0085.JPG|''Garfield: The Movie'' (2004) SAM_0025.JPG|''Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' (2004) SAM_0222.JPG|''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' (2004) SAM_0108.JPG|''Shark Tale'' (2004) SAM_0091.JPG|''Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Secrets'' (2004) Collages2.jpg|''The Aviator'' (2004) SAM_0023.JPG|''Home on the Range'' (2004) Picture 49.png|''The Village'' (2004) SAM_0076.JPG|''The Incredibles'' (2004) SAM_0099.JPG|''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' (2004) SAM_0100.JPG|''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas'' (2004) SAM_0078.JPG|''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' (2005) SAM_0097.JPG|''Bewitched'' (2005) SAM_0103.JPG|''Chicken Little'' (2005) SAM_0087.JPG|''Robots'' (2005) SAM_0139.JPG|''Tarzan 2'' (2005) SAM_0174.JPG|''Madagascar'' (2005) SAM_0153.JPG|''Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch'' (2005) SAM_0115.JPG|''Corpse Bride'' (2005) SAM_0177.JPG|''Madagascar Penguins in A Christmas Caper'' (2005) Hoodwinked (2005) Credits Screenshot.png|''Hoodwinked'' (2005) SAM_0084.JPG|''Curious George'' (2006) SAM_0072.JPG|''The Shaggy Dog'' (2006) 526x297-A7C.jpeg|''Stick It'' (2006) SAM_0095.JPG|''Happily N'Ever After'' (2006) SAM_0156.JPG|''Leroy & Stitch'' (2006) SAM_0133.JPG|''Click'' (2006) SAM_0086.JPG|''Garfield: A Tale of Two Kitties'' (2006) SAM_0210.JPG|''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (2006) The Little Mermaid 2006 MPAA Card.jpg|''The Little Mermaid'' (1989, 2006 reissue) SAM_0140.JPG|''Over the Hedge'' (2006) SAM 0168.JPG|''Flushed Away'' (2006) SAM_0121.JPG|''Open Season'' (2006) SAM_0111.JPG|''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' (2006) SAM_0058.JPG|''The Wild'' (2006) 640px-WTTA-_2006.PNG|''Idiocracy'' (2006) SAM_0082.JPG|''Happy Feet'' (2006) SAM_0065.JPG|''Meet the Robinsons'' (2007) SAM_0148.JPG|''Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie'' (2007) SAM_0145.JPG|''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (2007) SAM_0092.JPG|''Garfield Gets Real'' (2007) SAM_0228.JPG|''Transformers'' (2007) SAM_0144.JPG|''Bee Movie'' (2007) SAM_0124.JPG|''The ChubbChubbs Save Xmas'' (2007) SAM_0122.JPG|''Surf's Up'' (2007) the-simpsons-movie-end-credits-30.jpg|''The Simpsons Movie'' (2007) SAM 0226.JPG|''Stardust'' (2007, A) SAM 0225.JPG|''Stardust'' (2007, B) SAM_0093.JPG|''Enchanted'' (2007) SAM_0112.JPG|''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' (2007) SAM_0214.JPG|''Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium'' (2007) SAM_0083.JPG|''Nim's Island'' (2008) SAM_0165.JPG|''Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who!'' (2008) SAM_0217.JPG|''The Crimson Wing'' (2008) b362c1e78074a38c4f682cac372d5296-1.jpeg|''Iron Man'' (2008) SAM_0055.JPG|''Wall-E'' (2008) SAM_0075.JPG|''Kung Fu Panda'' (2008) SAM_0059.JPG|''Tinker Bell'' (2008) SAM_0158.JPG|''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2008) SAM_0060.JPG|''Bolt'' (2008) SAM_0032.JPG|''Coraline'' (2009) 36y8I.jpeg|''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure'' (2009) SAM_0167.JPG|''Astro Boy'' (2009) Vlcsnap-2013-11-17-10h26m16s216.png|''The Proposal'' (2009) SAM_0155.JPG|''Up'' (2009) SAM_0049.JPG|''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' (2009) SAM_0229.JPG|''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' (2009) SAM_0230.JPG|''9'' (2009) SAM_0038.JPG|''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' (2009) FTTFTTMPAA2009.JPG|''The Fairly Oddparents: Fly Boy'' (2009) SAM_0035.JPG|''Planet 51'' (2009) SAM_0110.JPG|''Where the Wild Things Are'' (2009) SAM_0113.JPG|''Alvin and the Chipmunks: the Squeakquel'' (2009) Picture 3522.png|''How to Train Your Dragon'' (2010) MPAALOGOTRUST2010.JPG|''Trust'' (2010) SAM_0071.JPG|''Alice in Wonderland'' (2010) SAM_0024.JPG|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'' (2010) mpaainsdious.jpg|''Insdious'' (2010) MPAASALT2010.jpg|''Salt'' (2010) SAM_0218.JPG|''Wings of Life'' (2010) SAM_0033.JPG|''Toy Story 3'' (2010) MPAAFASTERLOGO.jpg|''Faster'' (2010) SAM_0034.JPG|''Despicable Me'' (2010) SAM_0212.JPG|''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1'' (2010) SAM_0147.JPG|''Tangled'' (2010) SAM_0054.JPG|''Megamind'' (2010) SAM_0050.JPG|''Gnomeo and Juliet'' (2011) SAM_0026.JPG|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules'' (2011) SAM_0036.JPG|''Rio'' (2011) SAM_0125.JPG|''Hop'' (2011) Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil (2011) Credits Screenshot.png|''Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil'' (2011) Calvyn's Pictures 028.JPG|''The Smurfs'' (2011) Kung-Fu Panda 2 (2011).jpg|''Kung Fu Panda 2'' (2011) SAM_0069.JPG|''Cars 2'' (2011) SAM_0061.JPG|''Winnie the Pooh'' (2011) SAM_0132.JPG|''Spy Kids: All the Time in the World'' (2011) Calvyn's Pictures 010.JPG|''Puss in Boots'' (2011) SAM_0042.JPG|''Hugo'' (2011) SAM_0102.JPG|''The Muppets'' (2011) bmvt85.jpg|''Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked'' (2011) SAM_0163.JPG|''Dr. Seuss' The Lorax'' (2012) SAM_0176.JPG|''Secret of the Wings'' (2012) SAM_0067.JPG|''The Pirates! Band of Misfits'' (2012) SAM_0173.JPG|''The Avengers'' (2012) SAM_0215.JPG|''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' (2012) SAM_0120.JPG|''Brave'' (2012) SAM_0027.JPG|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days'' (2012) SAM_0070.JPG|''ParaNorman'' (2012) SAM_0126.JPG|''Hotel Transylvania'' (2012) SAM_0161.JPG|''Frankenweenie'' (2012) Picture 4536.png|''Rise of the Guardians'' (2012) Calvyn's Pictures 006.JPG|Paperman (2012) Calvyn's Pictures 003.JPG|Wreck-It Ralph (2012) SAM_0213.JPG|''The Hobbit: The Unexpected Journey'' (2012) SAM_0219.JPG|''The Hunger Games: Catching Fire'' (2013) 2014-10-04 October 2014 002.JPG|''The Croods'' (2013) 640px-Dolby_Stereo_2010_trailer.png|''Mud'' (2013) SAM_0068.JPG|''Monsters University'' (2013) SAM_0162.JPG|''Despicable Me 2'' (2013) SAM_0130.JPG|''The Smurfs 2'' (2013) SAM_0096.JPG|''Turbo'' (2013) 200px-1933.png|''Locke'' (2013) SAM_0039.JPG|''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' (2013) Snapshot_4.png|''The Little Mermaid'' (1989, 2013 reissue) Get a Horse MPAA Card.jpg|''Get a Horse!'' (2013, Mickey Mouse) SAM_0028.JPG|''Frozen'' (2013) Fujifilm_The_East.png|''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' (2013) Picture 3493.png|''Mr. Peabody & Sherman'' (2014) SAM_0131.JPG|''The Pirate Fairy'' (2014) Picture 3523.png|''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' (2014) Category:Movie ratings Category:Motion Picture Association of America Category:Special logos